Butterfly Kisses and Violet Eyes
by Lil'wystynyra
Summary: YES! THE REAL CHAP 2 POSTED!
1. Butterfly Kisses

  
Wow! Another story by me! Who knew I had this much creativity? Now if I could only channel it into passing yr 12… Ugh!   
Anyway…   
Inspiration? Nothing major. Just in bed, crying after editing Shattered. Was a little depressed, hugging my teddy and thought how nice it'd be to have someone to cuddle at the moment. Thought how nice it'd be to write something beautiful. Ended up flicking through my fav Yu-gi-oh pics, and toyed with a few ideas, ending with seven decent ones. Decided to start on this because I'm smitten with Marik and Bakura, and there seems to be a lack of Marik POV stories. This is just what came out.   
  
I think the first paragraph is iffy, but I adore the rest.   
** .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**   
  
**..::BUTTERFLY KISSES AND VIOLET EYES::..**   
**(-**AN: isn't the title so cute? :-) **-)**   
  
**Chapter 1- Butterfly Kisses**   
  
I lay in the darkness of my room. Watching, waiting… for my hikari to go to sleep. It's become a sort of routine over time. I always go to bed early, claiming I'm tired, unused to the modern world, and the energy needed for my own body. But instead of sleeping, I lay awake. Like I am now. Watching as the darkness dances over our room, waiting for my hikari to go to bed, so I can relax. It wasn't always this way, but I've come to know and understand my hikari. And with it came love. Now, I can't stand being with him, but the pain of being away is much greater. The only time I seem to find relief is when he is asleep in the bed next to mine. When I can touch him, caress his face without fear of rejection. Any other time, and he would pull away, repulsed by my actions.   
  
I hear a light creak, as the door to our room slides open. Silently, I watch as my hikari enters. He is my hikari, my light, yet in the darkness he is beautiful and graceful. I watch him, as he glides across the room to his bed. I can see him perfectly, I have no trouble seeing in the darkness like some. He strips off his clothes, the motions smooth and seductive. His perfect body gleams in the moonlight coming from the window, and I once again find myself drawn to him, and the light reflecting off of him. He is only bare before my eyes for a moment though, before he is once again clothed, this time by his pajamas. The black silk of them caresses his body, clinging slightly, doing that which I dream of. Slowly, he turns towards me, and I close my eyes, feigning sleep. He murmurs goodnight, before I hear him slide into his bed, alongside mine. I stay motionless, waiting for the sound of his breathing to even out. Once I am sure he is asleep, I slide the covers back from my body. The silk sheets slide off easily, barely making a nose. Silently, I stand and pad over to his bed where he is sleeping peacefully. He is curled on his side, in a slightly fetal position. Carefully, I seat myself on the bed alongside him, lowering myself slowly so as not to wake him. Reaching out a hand, I lightly run it through his dirty blonde hair. It slips through my fingers easily, like water, ever moving, smooth and refreshing. I continue running one hand through his hair, occasionally caressing his tanned cheek. The skin soft, and smooth, like the silk he is clothed in.   
  
Time passes, hours pass, though they seem like moments, as I sit, softly caressing my hikari. The moon itself passes, and soon is no longer illuminating our room. It is then I decide I had better get to sleep. My hands cease their stroking of hair and cheek as I simply stare at his face for a few seconds. Cautiously, I lean forward, until my face is millimeters from his. His smooth steady breathing flows onto my face, as I lean still closer. The scent of caramel surrounds me. Lightly, I kiss him, our lips barely touching, hinting at the sweetness of his mouth. I pull away a little, and begin kissing the rest of his face. His eyelids, cheeks, and nose, I cover them with light butterfly kisses. Soft and sweet, so unlike me, and yet every night I give them to him as he sleeps. Smiling, I kiss him one last time on the lips, before fully pulling away and standing. I slide back into my own bed, now long cold, and lay there, the sweet caramel taste of my hikari lingering on my lips. Slowly I fall asleep, drifting into a land filled with butterfly kisses and violet eyes.   
  
** .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**   
  
TBC?  
So, did you enjoy it? After re-reading it I'm quite amazed at what I wrote. Who knew I had it in me? Certainly not me.   
It's short, but sweet. I'm pretty sure I'm going to do a second chapter, possibly a third. The second of course, will be from Marik's POV, (Marik being the hikari, Malik the yami). I want people to kind of vote on the third chapter.   
Options are: 1.) Heartbreak, with the two of them ending up separate, having a relationship with someone else, or someone leaving or something. You get the idea . 2) They end up together, confessing somehow in a sweet and totally romantic way. 3.)I come up with something else.   
  
If you review, just say what you would prefer. If you have any better ideas, feel free to share them.   
  
Sweet Dreams :-)   
Lil' 


	2. Violet Eyes

Well here it is... the not so long awaited second chapter :) I have to say thank you to reviewers, especially miyabi glomps miyabi After posting the apology I got some nice reviews from people, and it inspired me to write some more... infact, I started 3 new stories, one of which will be posted. The others can wait til I've written more.  
  
**

* * *

****..::BUTTERFLY KISSES AND VIOLET EYES::..**   
  
**Chapter 2- Violet Eyes**

* * *

Wakefulness taunts me, light tugging at my awareness, trying to pierce the blanket of sleep which surrounds me. Groaning, I roll over again, burying my face in the deep blue silk of my pillow. I try to relax, and let sleep reclaim me, but no such luck. The last vestiges of my dream fade, leaving me with harsh wakefulness. No matter how hard I try, I can never sleep past dawn. Not that I usually want to, but lately I've been rather depressed. The thought of sleeping in just seems pleasant for a change, especially after a dream like that. A sweet dream, a dream I long to be reality more than anything…  
  
A dream of butterfly kisses and violet eyes.  
  
Groaning again, I roll onto my side, feeling my sheets slide easily off my body. In the pale grey light of dawn I can see the figure sleeping in the bed alongside mine. The subject of my dream, my yami, lays peacefully asleep, his usually harsh eyes closed. I look upon him and know there is no way I could ever go back to sleep now. I might dream of him softly kissing me, but that's all it is, a dream. Here, now, at the dawn of a new day, I can turn some of my dreams into reality. I gracefully slide off my bed, and walk to the dresser. The day before I had set my clothes on top, so I would not have to open the drawers, and potentially wake my Yami.  
  
I strip off my black silk pajamas, and stand naked, in the light of the dawn. I walk over to my Yami's bed, and softly trail a hand down his cheek. In his sleep he sighs, and I smile, imagining it's me he's dreaming of. I walk back to my own bed, and finish dressing. Black silk boxers are followed by tight black cargo pants. I slip on a cream coloured tank top, and finish off my outfit with a black studded leather belt. Now fully dressed, I set my full attention upon my yami. The light has grown slightly, as the sun has risen, turning the sky from black, to grey, to a gorgeous violet. The same violet of my Yami's eyes. I slip onto the bed, beside the sleeping body. I lay beside him, our bodies only centimeters apart, and simply stare. And so begins my morning ritual.  
  
In Egypt, we had a morning ritual. The morning hymns and prayers to the sun. It seems rather ironic now that my morning ritual consists of watching my darkness, as the sun rises. It's like some strange oxymoron. I used to hate the prayers back in Egypt, but I guess old habits die hard. Now, instead of praising the sun, I praise the beauty of the sun as it shines on my yami. This is my favourite time of day, when the sun rises, changing the colour of night to beautiful shades of red, blue and violet. The light hits his face, giving him a ethereal look. As though he's a statue, maybe of an Egyptian God. If he were a God, he'd definately be Seth. The God of the Underworld. Of darkness, strength, power.  
  
I stare at my Yami, my eyes trailing lazily over his face, taking in each detail. It's strange how he can look like this when he sleeps… so peaceful, and happy, yet strong and comforting. While he's **asleep**. Everyone else I know looks innocent when they sleep. Yami doesn't look evil, but I certainly wouldn't call it innocent. He does look awfully cute and sexy though.  
I love how evil he looks sometimes. I don't understand it… It just does something too me… It's like a girl going gooey over a movie. Only… I don't exactly go gooey, and Malik isn't some soppy love story.  
  
I laugh a little to myself, as I lay there beside him. I breathe his scent in deeply, as the sun continues to rise. It moves slowly, but even that is still much too fast for me. I know that now it's only a matter of minutes before the sun will have risen completely, and my Yami will stir. I watch him sleep wistfully, as the last violet in the sky changes to red, then orange, then a pale gold, the light reflecting in his hair. Yami begins to twitch in his sleep, as he does every morning just before he wakes. I sigh, knowing the time to dreaming is over, and that I had better move now, or risk my Yami's wrath.  
  
Lightly, I stroke his cheek. Every morning during this ritual, I'm awed by how flawless it is, smooth golden, and perfect in every way. I smile as he sighs lightly, leaving his lips slightly parted. Carefully I lean in, and brush my lips across his. A shock runs through my body, as it always does. It seems to me when we touch like this, I get a glimpse of his power and majesty.  
  
Reluctantly, I pull away, a light tingling staying on my lips, and a hint of coffee on my tongue. Carefully, I slide off his bed, making sure there is no sudden shift in weight to wake him. I walk slowly to the door and open it, and before I step out of our room, give one last longing look.  
  
The sun has fully risen now. The golden light shows his tanned skin perfectly, and makes the dirty blonde hair I love so much shine golden. But the part of him I love the most is still hidden from view, behind those closed eyes.  
  
One morning I wish I could wake up and see his violet eyes staring down at me, and find all my dreams have turned into reality.

* * *

As I said... I decided to post some more of the stories I've written :) I've had this sitting around for almost a month now, and I was listening to music, and staring at my favourite picture of Haku (from Naruto), and thinking of watching the sunset. And it reminded me of this. I just love this story, I have to say out of the ones I've written, this is most definitely my favourite. I don't know about you guys, but I just think it's so sweet and beautiful. I'll admit it, I'm a chick, and sure I love action, blood and gore and stuff in movies, but when it comes to music and writing? Mush all the way! Mushiiineeesssssssssssss!!!! **(-**slaps self**-)** reading and writing this story just makes me feel so happy for some reason :-)  
Okay, I'll stop blathering now.  
Please read and review! I really want to know what people think of this story, and I want to know if they like it just as much as I do.  
Note: Seth... I know, not very original. But he was the best I could find on short notice. I actually have a book with EVERY Egyptian God in it, and I spent hours looking through it. But Seth was the closest I found, and I got too lazy to look more :) Anyone think of a better God? 


End file.
